


Hidden

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Velveteen Dream's sofa is more intriguing than Aleister would care to admit.





	Hidden

 Aleister Black rolls his eyes with an almost exasperated sigh, smirking as he walks up to the purple sofa, staring down at Velveteen Dream with an almost curious look on his face. Before he can say or do anything else, Dream snaps his fingers and the women waiting patiently walk off, flipping their hair over their shoulders. Aleister waits until they're out of sight before settling down on the edge of the sofa, staring at Dream. "Well," he says, smoothing down the purple fabric. "This is rather fancy."  
  
"Yes it is." He quirks his fingers at Aleister. "Very soft, so luxurious and all. Come feel for yourself."  
  
Aleister frowns, but allows his body to relax, eases down next to Dream. It is rather nice, his body melting into the warmth and comfort of the duvet, completely relaxed while  being curled up close to Dream as he breathes in and out quietly.   
  
"You like it?" Dream wonders, watching him.  
  
"Hm. I suppose," Aleister says, his eyes dark and fixed on Dream's face as he smirks, slowly rolling over until they're pressed flushed against each other. "Patrick," he says warningly, all too aware of how exposed they are out in the open like this, just sitting in the middle of a hallway where anyone could see them.  
  
Dream clicks his tongue at him and slowly lifts a hand, snapping his fingers once more. Immediately, the lights flicker, turn into a soft, purple haze surrounding the sofa. Giving the area that special kind of ambiance Dream prefers. "Yes?"  
  
"Someone's been practicing, I see," he says, just a little breathless as Dream's expression turns hungry, his fingers easing over Aleister's flesh, dancing over the lines of his tattoos. "Still too visible," Aleister mumbles. He lifts a hand and twists his fingers and immediately a grey haze drifts over them, not enough to completely drench the light, but enough to shadow it, leave them protected in a blanket of his aura so no one can see them, only the outer part of the couch visible while the rest fades into the shadows in this part of the hallway.  
  
He swallows a gasp when Dream kisses his outstretched hand, teeth lightly rasping over his palm and leaving him shivering. "Are you content now?" Dream murmurs, lips trailing down to his wrist, tickling little points of pressure alighting Aleister's flesh with tingling sensations of need.  
  
"Yes," he whispers, watching as Dream moves away from his hand then, and nuzzles into his neck, kissing his throat and along his collar bone. "Ah... Dream..." It's not fair, Dream has clothes on, and Aleister is left in his wrestling gear after competing earlier, and... He closes his eyes, feeling himself already straining against his trunks at the feel of Dream pressed so close to him. "Patrick, I-- I need you to..." And before he can finish the thought, Dream's fingers trail slowly down his chest, skimming past his stomach, and slowly, teasingly, eases into his gear. Aleister exhales slowly at this first, slow glide of a touch, Dream's hand lulling over his tip, spreading precome liberally as he goes.  
  
Still kissing along his chest, slow lazy swipes of his tongue against his heaving ribs leaving Aleister even closer to losing it, Dream chuckles softly when Aleister groans, the sound shifting into a growl as the press of his hand disappears. "Patience," he chides him, and Aleister huffs out a broken kind of laugh, growing more and more frustrated especially now that Velveteen Dream-- the guy who always wants everything right now, dammit-- is preaching to him about patience.  
  
But then there's a curious sensation of cool air against his throbbing flesh and Aleister blinks, realizing that Dream is now sitting up, twirling his trunks around his fingers. "Better?" he wonders and Aleister bites down a groan, watching as Dream slowly slips his shirt over his head, and eases his pants down his hips, Aleister's hungry eyes devouring each inch of skin he reveals. "Mmm," he sighs. "I think you do like my sofa more than you let on." He traces soft shapes against Aleister's lower abdomen muscles and grins when Aleister's entire body twitches, a soft moan bursting through his lips. He shifts, straddling Aleister again, and Aleister inhales sharply when he feels that first bit of contact-- Dream's body slowly rolling against his, the glide of their erections against each other, hard and wet and perfect.  
  
"Ah-- Patrick," he hisses out, gripping Dream's hips and trying to direct his movements, but Dream distracts him by leaning in and kissing him solidly, biting his lips and getting a good taste of Aleister while licking into him with hungry, soft noises that only serve to make Aleister even harder, his gasps permeating the air around them. He's so close, so close--  
  
And then he hears footsteps and they freeze, bodies still moving instinctively but eyes locked as fear crosses before them-- they're literally having sex in the halls of Full sail, and yeah, between Dream's lighting and Aleister's aura blanketing them, there's no way anyone could see what's actually happening. But they have to be quiet and Aleister closes his eyes, trying to muffle his bark of laughter as Dream's hips continue to stutter against him, slow but unable to stop as Dream struggles not to breathe too heavily or moan.  
  
It's a flood of relief as the footsteps slow, then stop. And... "Oh my God, this gaudy ass couch." It's Ricochet, no one who would actually want to get them in trouble. But there's a flash of anger in Dream's eye at the slight to his sofa, and Aleister knows he's going to have to move fast to salvage this. He still has ahold of Dream's hips and he takes advantage of Dream's distraction to reverse their position, covering Dream's mouth with his hand and rolling his hips, pressing Dream down and grinding against him fast and hard to send him falling apart, Dream's lips parting in shock against his palm as he realizes that Aleister is doing this on purpose as Ricochet hovers nearby, toying with his phone by the sounds of it. Dream hits his head back against the cushions, Aleister's warm, slick flesh constantly rutting against his leaving him straining, desperate, and unable to let loose with all of the noises he needs to as he nears climax.  
  
"Dammit," Ricochet mumbles. "Why do I never get service when I need to in this building?" He finally, finally walks off and Dream all but sobs out a moan so deep that Aleister can feel it all the way down to his own core.  
  
"You bas-- you ba--" But he can't speak, his eyes are rolling back as he orgasms hard, panting roughly against Aleister's sweat slick flesh.  
  
"Better?" Aleister asks, brushing Dream's hair out of his eyes and catching his lips in a soft, slow kiss that Dream hums into, barely there at all as his body takes its time in this haze of pleasure.  
  
Dream sighs, staring up at him once he unceremoniously is brought back to the reality of the situation, where... He frowns. Where... "You're still hard," he says slowly and Aleister smirks, just a little. "Why... why didn't you finish...?"  
  
"I was waiting for you," he admits slowly and Dream stares up at him, not comprehending for a long, tense moment. "I could've done it myself, sure, but... I know you enjoy watching how I fall apart at your whims. So... whatever you want, however you want, go for it."  
  
Many thoughts run through Dream's mind, obvious as day, and Aleister almost starts to worry about his offer, when Dream eases him up into a sitting position and presses him against some of the pillows, staring at him intently. "You move, I stop, understand?" he asks quietly and Aleister nods, watching as he eases closer and grazes his knuckles down Aleister's hard, hot flesh, lifting his hand up and tasting the glistening liquid there. Aleister gasps softly and Dream smirks, continuing to touch and taste him until finally he kneels down and blows lazily at Aleister's erection.   
  
It's a fight not to jerk up into Dream's mouth, but Aleister calls upon all of his strength and willpower and stops himself, still unable to curtail the soft moan that bursts from his lips when Dream's tongue experimentally swirls over his hot, sticky flesh. Aleister wisely doesn't say anything, just leans his head back and waits, the surprise slickness of Dream's licks fading away and leaving nothing but cool air against his skin not exactly a surprise to him. However, a soft press of Dream's lips to his pelvis is and Aleister lets out something that sounds distressingly like a sob, Dream petting at his hair soothingly before he finally, finally shifts and seals his lips around Aleister's erection, sucking slowly.   
  
The man is too good at everything he does, a student of the game in everything Aleister has ever experienced alongside him, and it's no surprise that this falls along those lines as well. He pants and gasps and grits his teeth, fighting his body's urge to move, as Dream sinks down on him little by little, overwhelming Aleister, leaving him grasping at the sofa cushions as he tries not to fall apart just yet, needing to feel whatever Dream is willing to give him for just a little longer. Which is pretty much everything, Dream touching his abs as he traces his tongue over Aleister until he can't take it anymore, his vision is spotty and all he can hear is his heartbeat, everything that he is pooling where Dream's wet, warm, willing mouth is sealed around him. "Please," he moans. "Please-- Please--"  
  
Dream responds by sinking in just a little further, swallowing convulsively around him, and Aleister gasps hard, his hips stuttering upwards, as the overwhelming pressure of his orgasm slams into him and leaves him panting and breathing out Dream's name repeatedly against the sofa, spent and completely unable to think or move as Dream licks him clean. Once he regains some level of consciousness again, he finds Dream tucked in close to him, stroking his hair with a small smile on his face. "So about this sofa..."  
  
"Best damn sofa I've ever been on," Aleister declares, watching Dream's face light up into a laugh. "Never, ever get rid of it. Understand me?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I understand you," Dream chuckles, cupping Aleister's face and kissing him softly.


End file.
